Only Time Can Tell
by ShitanePaiko
Summary: A Zael/Dagran fanfic. Post-game. Based off the song 'Meltdown' by Rin Kagamine. Enjoy!


_This is a Zael/Dagran fanfic, which will also be Zael/Calista that is inspired by the song 'Meltdown' by Rin Kagamine (No, I will not make Zael jump into a nuclear fusion reactor if you're wondering). It takes place post-game so if you didn't finish the game, this fanfic will have huge spoilers for you...XD. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Last Story._

They had been together for a long long time. Zael and Dagran had fought together, laughed together, ate together, and even slept together. Without Dagran by Zael's side, he just felt lonely and sad. Dagran was the first person Zael had went to if he ever needed help. Now, there was no one to ask, no one to reply. Life was just empty without Dagran.

Calista understood Zael and Dagran's deep connection. When Zael had decided not to marry Calista, she understood, knowing that Dagran would be his one and only love. Thankfully, Calista had stayed by Zael's side, staying with him whenever he needed to. There were many moments when Zael would just break down, crying for Dagran. He was grateful that Calista was there to comfort him whenever he needed it.

It was early morning now. The sky was still dark with no trace of light except for the stars in the sky like frozen fireflies in the night. The whole city outside was still asleep. However, Zael sat in his bed, awake and afraid. That one dream. He had had it over and over again. Now was the sixteenth time in three months.

In the dream, Dagran was there. And he was still alive...alive and with Zael. They were chatting, just like the old times. This was the part of the dream Zael wanted to stay in forever. Then, the dream changes for the worst. Dagran slowly morphs into that monster that had taken over him, the one that Zael was forced to kill, killing Dagran along with it.

The monster grabs Zael by the neck, slowly squeezing the life out of him. Zael could only stare into the merciless eyes of the creature, a sadistic gleam in its eyes. Those eyes became Dagran's, smirking as they watch Zael scream and cry within its grasp. It took no mercy on Zael, just continuing to watch in glee as Zael's movements subsided with each painful, desperate breath.

That's when Zael wakes up, gasping and sweating. After he's awake, it was hard to get back to sleep. That's why he goes for long walks afterwards.

So, that is why Zael now, in the middle of the night, was going out for a walk. A cold wind blew through the streets, making sign boards creak as they swung back and forth. Zael shivers and draws his jacket tighter around him. The soft gentle waves of the water gets louder as he walks closer towards the bridge.

Zael at last stands on the bridge, glancing down at the stars reflecting off the surface of the water. A tear rolls down his cheek as he lets it all out. Dagran was gone and there was nothing he could do about it.

He often questioned what Dagran really felt or thought about him. Zael could never know that and it sometimes hurt to think that maybe Dagran was really just using them all. Did Dagran really love him? Was he just a burden to him? Or possibly just a pawn? Did Dagran hate how they all depended on him so much? How many lies had he told to Zael and the others? Was Dagran just waiting for the day where he could get rid of them and live a luxurious life by himself without the rest of the mercenaries?

His doubts became fear. Zael didn't know how to go on without Dagran. He was always there to guide and help him. What else was left for him?

With tears dripping down his face, Zael steps onto the side railing of the bridge. It was wide enough so he could stand there no problem. The water was below him, flowing along calmly with only the wind disturbing the gentle glassy surface. If he fell, Zael knew he could easily just swim back to land. But would he? Would he try to swim back?

Zael sighs and closes his eyes. He could already envision and feel the blinding rush of coldness sweep through his body as he hits the water. His arms and legs could fight against the weight of the water pulling him down but they wouldn't. Instead, they would stay there limply, letting them drift along without a fight. He would need air but instead swallow water. His lungs will fill in pain with water. After that, would be darkness.

It was so simple. A simple one minute was all it would take. Why didn't he do it then?

Suddenly, a hand grabs onto Zael's wrist, pulling him back from the waters. Zael stumbles but regains his balance.

"Zael! What are you doing?!" Calista shouts, panicked, holding on tightly to Zael's wrist.

Zael tries to pull away but Calista was far stronger than he thought. "Calista...please…"

Calista shakes her head. "Not unless you promise not to do anything silly."

After a long moment of silence, Zael nods glumly. "Alright…"

Calista releases Zael and gazes into his eyes. Quietly, she wipes away stray tears.

"How did you know I was here…" Zael mumbles softly.

"Sir Therius saw you walking out this way. He thought perhaps I should know, since you have obviously been deeply disturbed by Dagran's death. So I followed you here…" Calista pauses for a moment. "Did you have that dream again?"

Zael sighs and nods. "Sometimes, I just think that I'll be better off dead. No more worries and nightmares. There would be no more pain and no more problems. Just...nothingness…"

Calista places her hand on Zael's cheek. "Zael...listen to me. What would Dagran think if you died?" When Zael doesn't reply, Calista keeps speaking. "He would want you to keep living, be happy, and enjoy yourself. He wouldn't want you sulking about, mourning his death forever. Please Zael, understand this and don't do anything rash."

Zael silently takes his hand and cups it over Calista's. "You're right, Calista...Dagran wouldn't want me to suffer like this…"

Calista smiles. "We should head back now. You ought to get some more sleep."

Zael nods and makes his way back to bed. Nighttime walks always ended up being so refreshful and helping.

In his bed, Zael stares at the ceiling. He missed Dagran, that was for sure, but is he able to move on. That was not the first time Calista had found him standing at the bridge like that. Each time she said the same thing. It had some effect on him for a short time, but later, the pain and loneliness would return. Would it ever stop?

Yes, he was strong. Zael could make it through this. It would be tough going on without Dagran, but it was possible. It was just in the matter of time. Only time can tell whether Zael would cave into his despair or find a way to move on…

_A/N: Well...that's about it to the story...kinda short…^^;...and kinda lame in my opinion. You write best from personal experiences is what I have heard. So, I kinda incorporated my own life into this story as well. This story is based off both my life and the song Meltdown._

_Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you!_


End file.
